Lee Ping
Lee Ping, is the main protogonist of the series, on his first day of tenth grade he was framed for pulling off a mind blowingly epic prank and thus has received one full year of detention. History Prior to series start It's known that Lee has had a crush on a girl named Tina Kwee, since 5th Grade. Was once forced to join the "Mathletes" by his over bearing Mother, has gotten all A's every year, except Gym, and has taken violin classes when he was 10. According to a statement by his father, Dr. Alfred Ping, Lee was either born in Korea or his family went there visiting shortly after he was born. Either way he's spent the rest of his life in Canada. It's especially known that he's best friends with Holger and Camilio since early child hood. Lee also appears to be the focus of the research at A Nigma High's underground research lab, though exactly how and why remains a mystery. Season 1 On his first day of tenth grade Lee is framed for a epic mind blowing prank, while he was in the bathroom, and thus receives one full year of detention and one full year of grounding. Since then he has spent every day trying to find who set him up. Though he has become the single most popular student in school he neither wants to nor has the time to enjoy the popularity. Lee has found friends (the Jocks, the Dudes of Darkness, the Skaters and above all the ever loyal and techno-savie Biffy Goldstien). Lee's also made enemies (The Down with Lee Club and Principal General Barrage) as the Detentionaire, but more importantly has learned the identity of the person who set him up, the missing Principal Wurst AKA Radcircles@ANigmaHigh. Lee has come to believe that Wurst is not the one who set him up, based on the fact that he hasn't seen him around school since he disappeared. He instead believes that someone else had set him up using Wurst's email address, wether or not this is true has yet to be determined. Lee has also discovered a series of underground tunnels beneath the school, which appears to be abandoned subway tunnels renovated into a massive underground lab, though since the discovery the lab appears to have been cleaned out. Lee has also discovered who Radcircles really is, seeing Camilio switch his bag on the news footage of the prank. Appearances Season 1 Lee appears in every episode of Season 1, with the exception of many online-exclusive videos. *Blitzkrieg Bop'd (First Appearance) *Jock and Roll High School *Skate or Die *Math Math Revolution *Friday Night Bites *Dudes of Darkness *28 Sneezes Later *Disco History Times *15th Graders *Welcome to Factory Island *The Tag Along *The Down With Lee Club *The Hair Incident *Chaz's Corner (Last Appearance - Season 1) Personality Lee is a loyal friend confident in his abillities. He will risk his safety to help his friends knowing that they would do the same for him. He's willing to put himself in danger if he believes that the risks are worth the rewards and is usually right in the assessment. As noted by his friends and family, Lee is usually in a bad mood as a result of his determination to clear his name, and the stress it causes. Profile Gallery For more images, see Lee Ping's image gallery Category:Characters